


Knives and Other Weapons

by MissMeggo



Series: Behind the Armor [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Weapons Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I’ll practice with this knife instead,” she teased.  </p><p>“Bloody thieving wench.”  Zaeed reached for Ella as she scurried out of reach.</p><p>“Teach me?”</p><p>“I’m not teaching you to throw goddamn knives.”</p><p>Ella turned guileless blue eyes on him, a pretty frown on her face.  “Please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives and Other Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an overwhelming desire last weekend to write a weapons training smut. And this is what happened. 
> 
> This takes place sometime between Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 of Behind the Armor. You don't need to read it to get the gist.

Zaeed stared at the makeshift range that had been set up outside the cabin he had rented for the duration of Ella’s shore leave.  The blue eyed biotic was stripping down an off-duty pistol.  He took a moment to enjoy the sight before speaking.  Red hair tumbled against a cropped leather jacket and emerald sweater as she absently rubbed her hands against worn khakis.  She was more relaxed than he had ever seen.  “What in the bloody hell have you done?” 

Ella looked up from her pistol and shrugged with a smile.  “I was bored.”

“Bored?  You’ve only been here a day and a half sweetheart.” 

“Do you know the last time I was alone with nothing to do?  At least I didn’t decide to start throwing Linc’s knives at the target.  He might kill me.”  She couldn’t help but laugh at the look of horror on Zaeed’s face.  “Relax Massani.  It’s not like there’s neighbors out here to complain.” 

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back.  “Not even going to say hello sweetheart?”  Ella dropped her pistol onto the table she had pulled out from the cabin and twisted in his arms.  She linked her hands behind Zaeed’s head and pulled him down for a kiss.  Ella couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure when he growled lightly against her lips.  This whole situation was still new for both of them.  They had only seen each other a handful of times since the night of the gala.

She smiled into the kiss as she let her hands trail down the leather covering his arms, eventually settling on his waist.  Zaeed broke the kiss, dragging his stubble against the curve of her neck as he placed kisses against her skin.  Positive he was distracted, Ella slipped her hand along the waist of his pants, until she found what she was looking for.  Deft fingers pulled out one of the knives he kept sheathed along his back.  Laughter bubbled up in her as she pulled away, knife in hand.  “Maybe I’ll practice with this knife instead,” she teased. 

“Bloody thieving wench.”  Zaeed reached for Ella as she scurried out of reach.

“Teach me?”

“I’m not teaching you to throw goddamn knives.”

Ella turned guileless blue eyes on him, a pretty frown on her face.  “Please?”

“Sweetheart, you’re a goddamn biotic marine.  Why the bloody hell do you need to know how to throw knives?”

She spun the knife’s hilt in her palm.  “Well, what if I’m ever in close quarters and can’t use my biotics and my pistol’s overheated?  Or my biotics would hurt a civilian?”

Zaeed wasn’t sure why he was hesitant to teach the redhead how to throw.  Ella had a knack for all sorts of weaponry.  They rarely spoke of the work either of them did on the few shore leaves they were able to spend together.  He let out a sigh as he unsheathed another knife.  “Take off the jacket sweetheart.”

“Already getting me naked Massani?”

“You wanna learn or not?”

Ella grinned as she shrugged out of the jacket, putting it onto the table next to her pistol.  He grumbled good naturedly under his breath and set about positioning her body.  Zaeed cupped her hand in his as he showed her how to hold the knife.  His hands planted on her waist to keep her body square as she practiced stepping into a throw. 

Zaeed handed her a knife and stepped back.  He watched her step into the throw, releasing the knife late, chuckling at the way she wrinkled her nose when the blade dug into the dirt in front of the target.  “You let go too late sweetheart.”  He braced his arm outside of hers and drew it up, mimicking her throw.  “Release here, and then follow through.”  Zaeed placed another knife in her hand.  “Do it again,” he ordered.  They repeated the process until Ella was hitting the target with some accuracy.  

“Not bad sweetheart.”  Zaeed grabbed the knives from the target and re-sheathed them, returning to the makeshift weapons bench.  Midday sun paired with physical exertion had Ella’s skin flushed a light pink.  His mind wandered to days and nights spent in bed, causing her to flush in a different way. 

Zaeed’s wrapped an arm around her, tugging on her hips until she turned to face him again.  He casually pinned Ella’s wrists behind her body as he lowered his head towards her again.  “No goddamn stealing this time sweetheart.”  His mouth descended onto hers before she could respond. 

Zaeed took his time.  Feather light touches of lips interspersed with gentle nips of his teeth before pulling back completely.  Ella’s lips parted on a sigh before he delved in.  She tasted of overly sweet coffee and a hint of cinnamon.  She struggled lightly against the hold he had on her.  His hands tightened around her wrists once in warning, before relaxing.

He transferred both her wrists into one hand, using the other to drag along the rough khaki of her pants and under the soft weave of her sweater.  His hand settled against her ass as he hoisted her up onto the table, stepping into the cradle of her thighs.

Ella pulled away from him slightly, blue eyes dark.  “Here?”

His grin was sharp.  “No neighbors to complain, remember sweetheart?”  He let go of her wrists at the answering grin, tugging the soft material of her sweater over her head. 

Ella responded in kind, tugging his jacket off, tossing it over hers on the bench before working the grey shirt over his head.  Greedy hands made their way across skin.  The months apart had been too long when a relationship was as new as theirs was.  Clothes were shed and dropped haphazardly onto the ground. 

Ella leaned forward to drag her tongue along the curve of his neck, down his neck.  One hand grasped his waist while the other stroked along his cock.  Fingertips and knuckles ran along the sensitive skin as she teased.  Zaeed countered by setting teeth and lips to her breasts.  She arched towards him, her hand finally grasping his length.

It was enough to flare the low heat that had been building all morning.  Zaeed’s hands on her, their bodies pressed together as he guided her during training.  It had been a slow seduction, they were both oblivious too, but neither could deny now.  His hands spread Ella’s thighs as he settled closer. 

He chased her impatient hands away, placing them on the table behind her back. 

Zaeed’s teeth settled on the curve of her neck as he slid in.  He set a demanding, firm pace with his thrusts.  Ella’s legs wrapped around him, anchoring her body to his.  His hands flexed on her hips with nearly bruising force.  She whispered words of praise against the shell of his ear as her body tightened around him.  His hands around to grasp her ass as drove into her.  A wrecked cry rang out through the mid-morning silence as she came, the delicate fluttering of her muscles pulling him over the edge with her. 

They stay entwined until he softened inside her.  He placed a small kiss against the crown of her head before lifting Ella from the table.  Her arms twined around his neck as he carried her into the cabin. 

“I should get bored more often,” she mumbled against his skin, earning a bark of laughter from the bounty hunter. 

“Mouthy bitch.”  He deposited her on the bed, crawling up to join her.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“No sweetheart, I wouldn’t.”


End file.
